How Loren Hein and Natalie Leary came to meet
---- Loren Hein, son of Emanuel and Willow Hein had been in love with Natalie Leary, daughter of Morgan Flynn and Rain Leary ever since he first laid his eyes on her. Loren was a teenager, and although Natalie was a child when he first saw her at the playground, he couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. Loren had tried many times to meet her but was never successful. Each time he was just about to greet her, she turned away and went home. The disadvantages to playing The Sims 3 on the console were that unlike the PC there is no proper world view. You have to chose your desired location on the map, and thus it makes it difficult to track other Sims down. I'd tried many times to find out where Natalie lived, but that was unsuccessful as well. I always assumed that she lived in the Leary household with Brannon Leary, who was about Loren's age and ultimately revealed to be Natalie's older cousin, though the two had not yet met. I tried using LT + RT to activate the cheats, but their response was as if I had pressed them separately. Every day after school Loren tried to greet Natalie Leary but she walked away and went home, and thus cancelled the "greet" interaction from Loren's action queue. Finally at some point after Natalie had grown into a teenager - Loren Hein was now almost a young adult - Loren finally succeeded in greeting her. I got really annoyed with Loren's motives which were often low - particularly his energy - after he got home from school. Because I was trying to get him to try and do homework with Natalie. I used karma powers to maximise Loren's motives. Then to my surprise, Natalie who was just about to get into her home taxi, turned around - apparently Loren's use of the karma power had drawn her attention to himself. I quickly put as many "greet" interactions in Loren's action queue as I could. But the next taxi came, and Natalie got in and it drove off. Miraculously, the final "greet" interaction in Loren's action queue wasn't cancelled - could this be his chance? Loren wasn't going to give in without a fight, and he raced after the taxi. I just let him chase after the taxi, because my senses indicated that if there was any chance in him meeting Natalie, this was it. Loren found Natalie on the lawn on a side of the road. Then he greeted her. I got Loren to initiate several friendly social interactions with Natalie and then I got him to invite her over. Natalie said "No". This didn't worry Loren, because they had after all, only just met. The next time Loren was at home, he rang Natalie, and after a few more times, he invited her over and she accepted. After they became good friends, I made Loren initiate some romantic social interactions with Natalie - which she didn't accept, but she did accept later on when they became best friends. Soon Loren became a young adult, so he had to wait 10 Sim days until Natalie had grown into a young adult. They eventually fell in love and ultimately got married. Natalie changed her last name from Leary to Hein. They are now the proud parents of a daughter - Ellen Hein who finished up as a teenager in December 2014. Gallery Morgan Flynn.png|Morgan Flynn, Natalie Hein's father Rain Leary.png|Rain Leary, Natalie Hein's mother Willow Lynd.png|Willow Hein , Loren Hein's mother Notes *The late Emanuel Hein had blonde hair, blue eyes and light skin. *The late Willow Hein had black hair, brown eyes and light skin, although her hair was originally dyed dark red. *The late Morgan Flynn had black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. *Rain Leary has black hair with purple highlights, purple eyes and light skin. *Brannon Leary has black hair and medium skin. I can't remember what his eye colour is but assuming that he is the son of Cookie or Sunshine Leary, his eyes are probably brown. *Loren Hein has blonde hair, blue eyes, and light skin. *Natalie Hein has blonde hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin, although the first time I changed her appearance in Create a Sim, Natalie's hair changed to dark brown, and I was forced to dye it blonde. It is unknown if this was meant to be Natalie's natural hair colour. *Ellen Hein has black or dark brown hair, even though both her parents have blonde hair. I can't remember what her eye colour or her skin colour is, but I'm guessing they were brown and light, respectively. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Sims